onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Revelation, Raftel Prediction Part 6.
Akainu: “Garp!!! What brings you here?” Garp: “Show some respect to an elder! I came for revenge! You killed Ace who was like a grandson to me, and tried to kill Luffy who is my grandson!” Akainu: “I never knew that the hero of the marines would stoop so low to help damn pirates, alright I will take you down, traitor!” Grap: “Who are you calling traitor? You snot nosed brat! I have left the marines and even though I was not as high ranking as you were I have done more for the marines in my career than you can ever hope to do; and I not helping pirates, just have score to settle with you.” Akainu: “Bring it on, you old fool, I doubt you are as tough as they say! Dai Funka!” Garp: “Fist of hate!” He jumped up and punched at the magma fist of Akainu and amazingly pushed it back. “Huh you have to do better than that if you want to last with me in a fight.” Akainu: “Ryusei Kuzan! Boiling Flood!” (I don’t know Japanese so you have to deal with English names for the attacks I made). He launched the Ryusei Kuzan and then followed with melting himself into liquid and approached Garp like a flood. Garp: “Looks like I am trapped from both sides! Adamantum Fist!” He punched down in the ground where Akainu was in melted form. Akainu: “Damn you, your haki is insane! Even Whitebeard’s punch did not hurt that much!” Garp: “He was sick and weakened when you fought him or you would not have survived it.” The meteor like blasts that Akainu sent up earlier started to come down. Garp: “Tekkai! Rapid Action! He started to punch in a manner similar to Luffy’s Gatling (without the stretching) and destroyed the meteors.” Akainu: “No doubt an elite warrior like you can use Tekkai while moving, Inugami Guren!” Garp: “Fist of Fury.” They clashed in a stale mate with Akainu’s lava and Garps Haki embedded fist. Garp kicked Akainu in the gut. Akuinu doubled over, Garp hit his back with a double arm smash. Akainu came back with an upper cut of his own catching Garp in the chin, giving him a bad burn. Nearby: “What are you doing commodore Tashigi?” A marine soldier shouted. Tashigi: “Can’t you see, the Admiral needs help?” The soldier: “But you well only get in his way!” Tashigi: “I must do my duty!” She held her sword and charged, but suddenly a man wearing a hat came and blocked her way, he also had a sword in his hand! “This fight is between them and only them; I will not let anyone interfere!” Bogart declared Akainu: “Erupting Wave!” His body literally boggled and erupted and then it turned into a wave to encircle Garp. Gurp jumped up high in the air to avoid, Akainu followed suit. Meanwhile the rest of the marines were almost on the Straw Hats. Brook: “Let’s take them down, Luffy-san, Yohohohoho!” Smoker: “I got you this time Mugiwara, it is time for the final score to settle!” Coby: “Hey, you have fought him too many times now, it will lead to nowhere, let me fight him instead!” Smoker: “No way, he is mine!” “You know, he is right how about I become your opponent?” A calm voice spoke. Smoker: “Who the hell are you? Ahh!” Smoker’s eyes turned wide and his jaw dropped when he recognized who the man was. “Just another old man, a mechanic by profession!” Rayleigh announced. Meanwhile: “Zeus!” Enel channeled an enormous amount of electricity into Crocodile’s body. The former Schichibukai fell to his knees and then passed out. Enel struggled but managed to get up. “Well this mess is clear!” Elsewhere: '''“And they are finished, what a bunch of weaklings!” Catarina Devon said to Sanjuan Wolf while performing that weird laugh of her. Although out of their vision, beside a ridge laid some white substance and underneath hid Mr 3 and Buggy. Buggy: “Flashy bastards…!” Mr 3: “Keep quite.” Devon: “So Wolf, why are you here? Weren’t you supposed to be with Burgess?” Sanjuan: “Well we could not find those Heart Pirates, so we split out in the hopes of finding them and when I got here I thought you might need some help.” Devon: “Figures, not that I needed help with these weaklings, anyways let’s head back then!” '''In the place where the Hawkins Pirates were: Basil Hakin’s in his straw form, tried to stab Doc Q. Doc Q Dodged and Stronger kicked Hawkins. Hawkins tried again this time connecting. Doc Q: “Oh that hurt, what kind of attack is that?” He fell from Stronger’s back. Hawkin’s: “It’s called Voodoo Doll Stab, though I don’t say my attack’s name like other people. You are a dead man now. Observe! He took out a little doll out of his pocket and broke its leg. Suddenly Doc Q’s leg broke. He fall down, “oh that fucking hurts!” Hawkins approached him; “well this is the end of your line” he took out a card. “Huh, I don’t see the shadow of death over you! Why? I am going to kill you for sure.” Three gun shots were heard; Van Auger shot Hawkins thrice in the head killing three random guys in a faraway island. Hawkins: “You cannot hurt me that easily.” Suddenly Doc Q jumped up and threw a bomb at Hawkins, catching him off guard. Two men died this time. Hawkins: “How?” Doc Q: “My ability is to regenerate; as long as you don’t kill me in one blow I am virtually unstoppable. You had your chance but wasted it. See?” Doc Q held out the doll, he snatched it while jumping up. Hawkins: “No matter,” he took out a similar doll from his pocket again, “once I stab someone, I can kill them whenever I wish, until I lose consciousness! Men! Let’s do it, he shouted!” Van Auger: “What men? He fired several shots at an astounding speed, taking out all of Hawkins’ crew.” Hawkins: “Damn it!” He tried to tear off the doll’s head but Doc Q threw another bomb at him and Auger shot him several times. He suddenly managed to hit Hawkins in the chest. Hawkins: “Oh no! Aaaah! I am out of dummies!” Doc Q: “Say goodbye!” He threw a bomb at Hawkins. The explosion cleared and there laid a battered and bruised Hawkins, unconscious. Auger: “Let’s go!” Doc Q: Should we not finish him? Auger: “It does not matter anymore.” Not much away from there: Vasco Shot: “Oh that was a scary ability; I had to use my 60% volume.” He started drinking. “I wonder what would happen if anyone else fought him. Good thing I can’t hear properly if I am drunk.” Scratchman Appo was beaten badly and down in clumsy heap. Vasco Shot started to head back. In the battle of the Kid and Heart Pirates: ''' Killer did not know what hit him, Shiliew just sliced through his midsection killing him instantly. Law barely managed to block the attack. Law: “Bastard!” Shiliew (grinning): “You are next.” Nearby: Pizarro: “Why can’t I move?” Kid (slowly rising up): “I never wanted to use this move, but there is no other choice. I can manipulate the iron in your blood. Die now, I will make it into a blade and bring it out through your head! I” He started to motion his hands to get the job done. Two huge men abruptly rushed into the view from both sides. One rushed and held Shiliew in a full nelson from behind, and another kicked Kid in the head. Jean Bart: “Are you ok? Law Sencho?” Jesus Burgess: “Uh finally I found you.” Kid’s control was lost from the attack, he tried to get back up but Pizarro gave him no chance, “Ancient Predatory - Bestial Grudge!” He jumped on Kid and bashed his head over and over with the clawed hands. Kid fell down, out cold. Shiliew: “Get off me you big fat loser!” He tried to shake Jean Burt off but could not make the huge man give up. Law charged at him with nodachi drawn but was cut in the path by Burgess. He threw a huge tree at Law and then punched Burt in the Head. Shiliew got loose with that and stabbed Burt in the belly, Law had just dodged the tree and coming for a counter attack but Shiliew got him with the same attack he used to kill Killer, “Blood Bath!” Law’s Body was cut in two pieces. Laffitte knocks Bepo out and turned to the gang, “You are really blood thirsty Shiliew!” Shiliew: “Let’s go back. They were not worth it.” Laffitte: “Yeah right, the wound on your back talk different.” Shiliew “You have a death wish?” They started going back to where Blackbeard was, if they looked back, they could have seen that Law’s body got together and he struggled to get up. Law: “Ah, that was close I never thought that I would have to use my ability on myself and use a dead guy’s blood to fake. Now let’s see how everyone is.” '''Elsewhere: Piru Piru Piru Piru Piru Piru Piru Kacha! Magellan: “Hey you listening?” The receiver: “Yes vice admiral.” Magellan: “Well I see him, he is still alone. Let’s take him down together, you come out of hiding”. A bush near by a moved and a man came out of it. Magellan: “Welcome back to the marines, read admiral X Drake, it’s been long since you took up the disguise; now let’s take this 800 million man down together.” Well that is the end of part six. I do not have enough energy to make every fights detailed enough, so I made it a bit abrupt. As for Killer’s death, well Hawkins foresaw some deaths back in part two. About Vasco Shot and Appo’s fight, well when Shot fights next time you will get the idea of his powers. Next time the straw hats will be in action. As well as Rayleigh and Smoker, also the fight of Garp and Akainu would end. Coby has a trick up his sleeve as well, will be revealed next time. I will update as soon as I can. Please excuse any mistakes. Thanks. How was it? I am anxious for the next part. I would like to see what happens next. I would read the next one. I have no intention of continuing reading. I wish I had never started reading it, it was awful. Category:Blog posts